Masquerade
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash, Morgan/Reid-Usar una máscara siempre ocultará la realidad. Su relación es la primera que debe salir del disfraz.-


**TITULO:** Masquerade

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **5x12, y recordatorios del 2x12 **

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Angs-Dramático, Confort.

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo pnto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmal punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Ilove-Chan<strong>: Me pediste un fic del **5x12** y…lo demás lo sabes y lo verás aquí. Espero que el resto de la historia sea de tú agrado.

**Essorrass: **Me pediste algo triste, dramático donde ambos tengan una relación muy larga y el momento de hablar con los demás está ahí a la expectativa. No pude hacerlo basándome en el vid que me dijiste, pero hay matices. Espero te guste ^^

Gracias por su infinita paciencia a ustedes dos y al resto de ustedes quienes me ayudan a seguir viva. Espero disfruten esto.

* * *

><p><em>Estamos realmente contentos<em>

_Con este solitario juego que jugamos_

_Buscando las palabras adecuadas que decir_

_Buscando sin encontrar_

_Entendiendo de todos modos_

_Estamos perdidos en esta mascarada_

_Tanto miedo de decir que estamos demasiado lejos_

_De ser tan cercanos desde el comienzo_

_Tratando de hablar_

_Pero las palabras se van_

_Estamos perdidos en este solitario juego que jugamos_

(Fragmento traducido de: This Masquerade

The Carpenters)

**OoOoOo**

Estaba de acuerdo, todo era complicado…peligrosamente complicado.

Se habían arriesgado a una relación de solo Sexo para aliviar las tensiones de los casos, después la rudeza se convirtió en caricias apacibles sobre el sofá mientras miraban alguna película o se besaban sin contratiempos, solo disfrutando el contacto cálido del otro cuerpo. Al final solo lo inevitable sucedió: Una relación.

Pero no era una relación que los satisficiera, no a ninguno de los dos pues algo que se vive oculto del ojo público o de la supuesta _familia_ que es tú equipo de trabajo, no puede ser satisfactorio ni bueno. Había comenzado de forma indefinida…ni siquiera le habían dado una semana de vida, pero ahí estaban, a casi tres años de distancia de aquella primera caricia _sincera_ y de aquel beso que buscaba más que apagar la ansiedad en el otro.

_La vida no está comprada_, era la principal regla que su trabajo les había dejado y por eso jamás pidieron explicación sobre aquella lejana primera noche cuando Morgan lo llevó a su piso para recoger una chaqueta y después dirigirse a un club no lejos de ahí, pero todo terminó en la cama entre mantas, piernas, manos enredadas y en una alfombra de ropa a su alrededor.

Pedirle explicación a alguien por lo sucedido era ilógico, dada la vida que llevaban, dados los horrores a los que se enfrentaban a diario, dadas las pérdidas que ambos habían tenido.

Simplemente lo dejaron así y que el tiempo se encargara de lo demás. Así había sido, pero quizá su error fue jamás hablar de lo sucedido y dejar que la vida siguiera su camino.

Por eso ahí estaban, en el café de una esquina y tratando de encontrar la manera de cómo hablar. De cómo entenderse, de cómo superar ese tramo que repentinamente se había convertido en amargo.

-Esto es un maldito desastre, Reid.

La voz ruda, ronca y sensual del otro hombre siempre lo había hecho estremecer y aunque no lo quería en esa ocasión, su cuerpo lo traicionó.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, reprendiéndose así mismo. Lo que habían ido a tratar ahí, lejos de sus departamentos, lejos de una cama o una pared lo suficientemente amplia para ambos, era importante. Al menos para él.

Su madre le había hecho saber entre líneas que algo andaba mal con él. _No eres el mismo_, insistía en todas las cartas que últimamente Diana le escribía. _Tú hermosa mente se encuentra trastornada con banalidades mundanas que no te merecen._

Su intuitiva madre, su inteligente madre quien siempre había sabido guiarlo con una sola palabra, volvía a hacerlo sin ni siquiera saber la razón. Diana le había abierto los ojos y armándose de valor requería de volver a ser él mismo.

-No estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo, Morgan.

Él lo sabía, pero aun así todo era complicado.

Era consciente que después de la adicción del _chico_, todo se había dado deprisa. Quizá el síndrome de _hermano mayor_ que ostentaba era quien había actuado primero, y que la soledad de Reid, dispuesta a sentirse segura con una mano…la que fuera, había secundado las cosas. El vértigo era espantoso.

-¿Por qué quieres esto ahora?, ¿precisamente ahora?

Los ojos oscuros clavándose en los claros como dagas acusadoras.

Bajó la mirada, apretó el mantel y suspiró.

-Porque si no es ahora entonces esto se acabó.-Deliberó y quizá fueron las palabras más duras que había tenido que decir en toda su vida.

Miró a Morgan cuyos ojos abiertos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Ni él mismo lo creía pero después de considerarlo numerosas veces con su mente, el veredicto final era ese.

-¿Esa es tú condición?-Indagó el mayor con un toque de enfado bastante palpable e inusual.- ¿Sino le decimos al equipo lo que tenemos, entonces esto se acabó?

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y la risita irónica que escuchó no le gustó.

-Reid, te estás comportando como un niño.

-Querer decirle al mundo…a los que se supone que son nuestra familia, lo que tenemos… ¿es comportarse como un niño?-Indagó, en ese tono sabiondo que en ocasiones exasperaba a Morgan quien bebió de un trago la taza de café fría a su lado.

-Sí, lo es.

Reid se mordió la lengua. Quizá esa charla había sido una mala idea…quizá _lo suyo_ siempre había sido una mala idea.

Siempre estuvo preparado para enfrentar todo en la vida con argumentos creíbles, analíticos y funcionales que pudieran refutarlo todo. Pero esa vez ninguno de ellos lo ayudaría.

Suspiró, apoyando el mentón en su mano.

Morgan lo observaba y aunque la mayor parte de él se encontraba molesto, tuvo que admitir que la bella imagen frente a él era avasalladora, algo que había contemplado y admirado poco a poco durante esos años.

Todo _lo suyo_ comenzó tan deprisa, tan desastrosamente deprisa que no se dieron tiempo de pensar en nada más que la compañía y satisfacción sexual. Después fue compartir tiempo precioso, anécdotas, esperanzas, temores…todo lo que una _relación_ requería. ¿Por qué Reid quería echar a perder eso con algo público?

Él siempre había visto todo eso como algo suyo, lo único suyo y que el mundo, su trabajo, las personas no podían tocar y ensuciar. En esos días, después de sustituir a Hotch en sus deberes, se había percatado de lo preciado que aquel secreto era, ¿por qué exponerlo a alguien que tal vez no entendería?, ¿Qué quizá juzgaría?, ¿Qué tal vez les ordenaría detenerse porque iban contra las reglas de la institución y el equipo?

Cierto, esas personas eran su _familia_, pero aun así nadie le garantizaba nada.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos y habló.

-¿No te sientes bien con esto?

-Me siento bien.-Respondió el más joven de inmediato.-Terriblemente bien, pero siento que nos hace falta algo.

-¿Y diciéndoselo a todos, ese algo se llenará?

Reid ni siquiera lo miró.

-Tal vez.-Susurró con cansancio. Eso no estaba saliendo como debía de ser.

Guardaron silencio un momento y Spencer no tuvo el valor de decirle de sus inseguridades, de sus temores, de que se suponía que concretando una relación y haciéndola pública se reforzaba todo eso que _tenían_.

Él no era la persona más segura del mundo y con Morgan se sentía seguro, con nadie más y eso lo había ido aceptando con el tiempo, ¿por qué no comprendía?

Se miraron un momento y antes de que Morgan volviera a hablar, su teléfono celular repiqueteó insistente.

Reid giró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de _ellos_ el trabajo podía esperar.

-¿Si JJ?...De acuerdo, voy enseguida.

Se puso de pie y esperó a que el móvil de su compañero sonara, algo que no tardó demasiado.

Reid se tomó un momento en responder mientras terminaba con su latte.

-Hola….si…si…voy para allá.

Colgó, extrajo su cartera, la abrió pero la mano más grande ya había dejado un par de billetes en la mesa.

-No hay tiempo, diremos que nos encontramos en el camino.

Cerró los ojos y asintió. Justo a esas cosas…a esas mentiras era a lo que deseaba renunciar. ¿Por qué no decirles que eran pareja y se…querían?

Mientras salían una sensación de acidez llenó su boca.

Morgan era un idiota, pero más lo era él por tratar de tener algo que obviamente alguien en su situación de vida nunca tendría.

La conversación quedaba pendiente pero no había mucho más que decir. Quizá como le había dicho a su pequeño amiguito del parque: _Era hora de seguir adelante sin un juego de ajedrez porque ya sabía todas las jugadas._

**OoOoOo**

Atlantic City, no era de sus ciudades predilectas y sin embargo no podía quejarse. Trabajo era trabajo y aunque se tratase del _pueblo perdido de Dios_ debía fingir que todo le importaba.

Durante el vuelo ni siquiera se había _dignado_ en mirar a Morgan quien libre de sus responsabilidades como Líder del equipo, lucía más relajado, más él.

Se había reprendido un par de veces mientras viajaban del aeropuerto a la estación de policías, por pensar que Morgan lucía más sexy que nunca sin la ropa elegante y en ese conjunto casual que lo distinguía.

A pesar de la negativa de Morgan y su insistencia, había sentimientos de por medio. Al menos por su lado…de eso tampoco jamás habían hablado y era duro enfrentarse con la realidad de que esa _relación_ en realidad no lo era_._ Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso contar chistes y quedarse en alguno de los departamentos a ver películas o series televisivas a las que siempre encontraban incoherencias, con el tiempo el mayor había aprendido a hacerlo también, pero no hablar de lo que verdaderamente importante era…

-Reid, irás a la morgue para investigar a la última víctima.

Asintió a las palabras de Hotch y se dirigió a su puesto asignado de trabajo.

Si, a veces odiaba lo que hacía, lo que veía, lo que deducía, pero en momentos como ese dónde deseaba no pensar en nada…simplemente amaba su trabajo.

Morgan miró a Reid tratando de captar su mirada o algún roce, ese que siempre se daban al separarse en los casos y que indirectamente decía _cuídate, buena suerte_. Pero el chico genio no lo había mirado ni rozado y eso dolía.

Salió en compañía de Prentiss unos segundos después que el joven doctor y el vacío que experimentó fue extraño. Quizá todo era culpa de la conversación que habían sostenido hacía unas horas; Reid siempre había sido insistente cuando algo deseaba y él un necio…no sabía cómo estaban juntos.

-¿Un café antes de llegar?-Ofreció la trigueña y él negó. Café en ese momento era igual a seguir recordando a Reid y su afición por la cafeína, Reid y su sonrisa, Reid y sus besos con sabor a café. No, definitivamente en ese momento lo que necesitaba era concentrarse en el caso y dejar eso para después.

Estaba claro que ambos necesitaban terminan su conversación pero…aun había algo dentro de él que se resistía a hablar públicamente sobre lo que tenía con su compañero de trabajo. Tenía sus motivos y los argumentos eran totalmente aceptables, pero aun así…faltaba algo.

Quizá después podría averiguar lo que era.

**OoOoOo**

A pesar de que se había concentrado todo lo posible en ese caso, la conversación de esa mañana aun continuaba en su cabeza.

Insultó por lo bajo mientras se dirigía con Rossi hacia el hospital donde el padre de la supuesta culpable trabajaba.

No le gustaban los hospitales psiquiátricos, era algo obvio que el hombre a su lado pasó por alto. Cuando la recepcionista les indicó que podían pasar al consultorio, todo lo que mantenía oculto salió un poco de esa represión a la que sujetaba sus emociones cuando trabajaba.

Morgan y sus necedades, Morgan no importándole lo suyo, Morgan coqueteando con cualquiera que utilizara una minifalda y él sufriendo de celos que eran calmados siempre en la cama. Morgan, Morgan, Morgan, siempre todo era terminaba en él… ¿por qué entonces no le daba algo?

Repentinamente lo odió todo, desde su trabajo hasta la relación que tenía, seguido por la _coleccionista_ psicotizada por los abusos constantes de su padre…un Psiquiatra.

Lo supo desde el momento en que puso un pie en su despacho. Todo tan ordenado, todo tan limpio, tan TOC-Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo- que no pudo dejar de analizar: Intento por limpiar un desastre que solo podía traducirse en una sola y simple razón.

Sus manos se friccionaron con fuerza y no pudo evitar maldecir al hombre de bata blanca que los recibió a él y a Rossi sin reales deseos de entrevistarse con ellos.

Mientras Rossi hablaba sobre Samantha, la hija del doctor, él se escabulló para mirar más de cerca los juguetes del consultorio.

-_Paidopsiquiatra… ¡Pedófilo!-_Gritó su mente en cuanto las deducciones que hizo al entrar se solidificaron.

Escuchó con una sonrisa de burla la explicación de cómo la mente de Samantha siempre había sido un desastre desde la muerte de su madre, pese a la _ayuda_ que el padre buscó para ella.

_-¡Maldito embustero!-_Volvió a gritar en su interior y esta vez se acercó al librero tras la espalda del mentiroso, quien al verse acorralado estaba comenzando a exudar negación y desesperación.

Tocó, miró y la ira en su interior simplemente estalló en miles de pequeños recuerdos dichos frente al fuego; él y Morgan, uno en brazos del otro y después de aquella parada horrible en Chicago.

-_Derek tuvo que soportar a un tipo como tú en su pasado… ¡Bastardo infeliz_!

-Mantendremos a la policía cerca, vámonos Reid.

-Solo una pregunta rápida.-Detuvo, mirando por fin el rostro del tipo que ni siquiera hizo el ademán por levantarse de su estúpida silla.- ¿Por qué están esos juguetes ahí?-Indagó, señalando los muñecos más altos del librero.

-Los uso en mi terapia.-Respondió el de bata blanca mientras miraba a Rossi y evitaba ver a quien le estaba interrogando.

-Entiendo eso. ¿Pero porqué están tan arriba en ese librero? Lejos de cualquier niño, ¿realmente pueden alcanzarlos?

Fue la primera vez que el hombre lo miró y pudo sentir la ira intensificándose en su interior.

El nombre de su pareja, de su amante no se alejó de su cabeza y la visión de un niño indefenso en las garras de un tipo como ese…se contuvo de golpearle, solo porque no era su costumbre ni estaba en su constitución física.

Entonces, tan cínico como hasta ese momento, el doctor respondió.

-Son recuerdos de pacientes a los que he ayudado.

Se lamió los labios y mientras su mano izquierda se movía hasta el estante, la derecha se friccionó con fuerza.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña que ayudó con este?-Preguntó, tomando un pequeño unicornio de peluche y depositándolo sobre el escritorio, justo enfrente del que miró a Rossi como buscando explicaciones y luego miró al juguete.

Aguardó con desesperación la respuesta, mientras el nombre de Derek Morgan seguía cruzando su cabeza.

-Jenny Larson.-Respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un brillo _especial _en la mirada.

-Hmmm, ¿y de esta?, ¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica que ayudó con este?-Preguntó nuevamente, tomando esta vez el peluche de un cachorro y esperando con exasperante paciencia a que respondiera.

-Abigail Moore.-Dijo, con la misma sonrisa _especial_.

Su ira salió de su control.

-¿Qué hay sobre esta otra?

-Linda Krauss.

-Estas chicas tienen nueve o…doce años, ¿supongo?-Dijo, mientras el nombre de su amante continuaba fijo en su cabeza.

-Mi tesis es sobre los efectos del trauma. Chicas pre adolescentes.-Gruñó el doctor, mirándolo a los ojos, algo que en otras circunstancias equivaldría una sonrisa irónica por su parte.-No entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Ohhh, no quiero decir nada.-Sonrió _ofendido_.-Estoy haciendo una conclusión. Una conclusión es una educada suposición y basándome en eso formo una hipótesis. Por ejemplo, mi hipótesis aquí es que después de violar a su hija, la sometió a tratamiento de electroshock para asegurarse de que se quedara callada.

-Esto es indignante.-Susurró el de bata, mirando a Rossi quien todo el tiempo había permanecido en silencio y observando las deducciones del más joven quien no conforme con eso, prosiguió.

-Y después, por la culpa, le compraba juguetes. Más específicamente, una serie de muñecas. Porque eso es lo que los abusadores en serie hacen: Dan regalos. Así que siguió el patrón con sus otras pacientes y una vez que le permitían cuidarlas, añadía sus juguetes a su colección.

La imagen de Morgan siendo _recompensado_ por su tutor, después de las abominaciones que le hacían solo calentó aun más su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no puede confirmar su teoría, doctor.-El hombre tuvo el descaro de decir, procurando un tono burlón al pronunciar su rango científico.

-Por esto es por lo que me encanta mi trabajo, doctor.-Sonrió con burla, imitando el mismo tono burlón al pronunciar la jerarquía de su profesión.-Porque mi laboratorio es un juzgado de sus iguales. Mis pruebas serán Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore y Linda Krauss. El fiscal las pondrá en el estrado, y yo personalmente voy a llevar estos juguetes y veremos cómo reaccionan.

Esperó dos segundos mientras la mirada de odio que el psiquiatra le lanzó lo llenaba de cierta satisfacción, como si el hombre frente a él fuera aquel que tanto daño le hizo a su pareja.

-O puede decirnos dónde está su hija y le diremos al fiscal que ha cooperado.-Interrumpió Rossi, sabiendo que era el momento de hacerlo.-Pero cuando salga de esta puerta el trato se habrá acabado.

Al caminar fuera de ahí pudo sentir el gozo corriendo por sus venas, pero cuando el desgraciado hombre habló y pidió misericordia, la llama de la ira regresó a él. Por ello volvió ágilmente sobre sus paso y le habló al psiquiatra de cómo había averiguado sus secretos, sabiendo que la satisfacción que sentía era una especie de venganza.

Minutos después y mientras se dirigían a la casa de Samantha, su corazón solo aceleró por llegar a tiempo y salvar a esas mujeres.

-¿Qué ocurrió allá adentro, Reid?-Indagó Rossi mientras conducía la camioneta.

El más joven se negó a hablar y el mayor respetó su silencio, sin embargo sabía que más tarde recibiría una larga letanía sobre el cómo casi había echado a _perder_ la investigación. Estaba odiando que el momento llegara pero no sería él si no tuviera sus argumentos listos con los cuales probablemente lo _exonerarían,_ ya que el juego de _Policía bueno y malo_ jamás le había gustado. Aun así quiso decirle a Rossi que había traspasado el terreno emocional y lo había llevado hasta su trabajo, pero la sonrisa de Morgan siendo quebrantada por un bastardo…no se permitió decirlo.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con el psiquiatra, había hecho lo correcto no solo por Derek sino por muchos infantes más y seguro estaba que de volver a presentarse la situación, lo volvería a hacer con gusto.

**OoOoOo**

-Reid, conmigo.

Miró al más joven del equipo seguir a Hotch hasta su oficina y el gesto cansado del _chico_ no le gustó en nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Indagó Prentiss quien ya se había sentado en su escritorio para comenzar con los informes del caso. Acababan de llegar y el tono de Hotch no le gustó.

Quiso subir y defender a Reid, pero no sabía de qué. Lo único que podía saber era de la molestia y preocupación que sentía.

-Ha traspasado la brecha sentimentalismo-trabajo.-Señaló Rossi en tono bajo y confidente, atrayendo la atención hasta de JJ quien estaba por retirarse a su despacho.

-¡¿Spence?-Indagó la rubia sin poder creerlo.

Rossi los miró a todos con detenimiento y respondió justo cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Morgan.

-Si, Reid. Al parecer algo le sucede, algo del corte emocional que por poco y pone en peligro el interrogatorio con el psiquiatra.

-No puedo creer eso.-Sonrió Prentiss.-Es…estamos hablando del mismo Spencer Reid analítico y cero emociones, ¿verdad?

Morgan tragó con fuerza y un poco de molestia ya que la mirada de Rossi se había vuelto pesada y se dirigía únicamente a él.

-Sí, de él mismo.-Asintió el hombre más viejo, retirando la mirada de quien lo agradeció.-A todos nos puede suceder. Hizo una brillante pero arriesgada deducción que pudo costarnos una demanda y tres vidas si hubiera fallado.

-Pero no lo hizo.-Defendió Morgan en el acto, volviendo a tener sobre él la mirada cansada de Rossi.

-No, el buen doctor Reid siempre es el mejor para los análisis rápidos, pero eso no lo exenta de lo que sucedió. Quizá alguien debería hablar con él.

Se miraron un segundo más antes de que Rossi se retirara a su propia oficina.

JJ parpadeó y se acercó hasta Prentiss quien con la boca abierta la miraba.

-¡No puedo creer lo que dijo!

-Ni yo tampoco.-Negó la rubia.-Pero en este trabajo…como dijo Rossi, a cualquiera le puede suceder.

La trigueña, un poco recuperada de su impresión inicial, asintió.

-Tienes razón, aunque siempre será sorprendente que le haya pasado justo a él.

Ambas mujeres rieron y Morgan quiso hacerles frente y defenderlo.

¿Qué de malo tenía que hubiese tenido un desliz? Como le había dicho a Rossi, las cosas habían resultado bien y él estaba seguro que Reid jamás se habría permitido hablar sobre una deducción no cierta. Lo conocía tan bien como para jurarlo sobre fuego. Pero no las enfrentó y en su lugar se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó con los informes. Estaba preocupado por Spencer, pero nada ganaría ahí mirando la puerta cerrada del despacho de Hotch.

Necesitaban hablar con urgencia y Rossi confiaba en que él hiciera algo al respecto. Esa mirada intensa entre ambos había despertado en él muchas sensaciones.

Rossi era lo suficientemente profesional y maduro como para aceptar lo que fuera, al igual que Hotch cuya reciente pérdida lo había vuelto más propenso a la aceptación y al cuidado de los suyos.

JJ y Prentiss eran ambas mujeres y estaba seguro que con García, su preciada buena amiga, estarían fascinadas con una nueva inesperada. Quizá en un principio todos se sorprenderían, era obvio, pero… ¿terminarían aceptando?

No le gustaba dudar de los que se suponían eran su familia, pero después de sus propias pérdidas y de enfrentarse a ese mundo cruel…conocer a las personas, o pretender que se les conocía, no era garantía de nada.

Deseaba decírselo a Spencer de esa manera pero estaba seguro que ahora más que nunca su posición no cambiaría.

Suspiró, era desastroso tener un novio tan complicado.

Y fue entonces que la palabra caló en su corazón, pues era la primera vez que la decía. Sonrió de lado, había muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Morgan tuvo que esperar aproximadamente una hora para que Reid saliera de la oficina de Hotch, aun así cuando lo hizo no miró a nadie y se sentó en su escritorio a realizar sus informes.

No prestó atención al codazo de Prentiss a su derecha y con insistencia esperó a que el más joven lo mirada, pero todo fue en vano ya que este parecía decidido a ignorar a todo el mundo.

La tensión era excesiva por lo que al final fue la trigueña quien se retiró con una casi silenciosa despedida que solo Morgan respondió ausentemente.

La oficina comenzaba a quedarse vacía y él pensó seriamente en eso.

-Reid.-Llamó, cuando el último agente salió de la habitación.

Pero el aludido no respondió, continuaba enfrascado en su trabajo.

Suspiró audiblemente y se levantó, tomando su chaqueta de cuero.

-Necesitamos hablar, Reid así que te daré dos opciones: ¿Lo hacemos aquí o en mi casa?

El cuerpo frente a él se tensó un poco pero por fin logró que los ojos claros del más joven se toparan con los suyos, algo que no le gustó pues la mirada hablaba de reproche, dolor y enfado reprimido.

Sin embargo el _chico_ era un genio y por eso, dejando de lado los informes se puso de pie, se colgó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el ascensor en una clara respuesta de lo que había decidido.

El trayecto hacia su casa fue el más cansado y frustrante de su vida pues fue la primera vez en esos casi tres años que no hablaron de nada. Tampoco había tensión, solo mal humor por parte de los dos, por eso no se sorprendió cuando al entrar en su casa y Clooney corrió de inmediato hacia ellos, Reid no lo saludara como de costumbre.

-Ahora no muchacho, más tarde.-Indicó al perro quien moviendo la cabeza y la cola, regresó hacia su espacio dentro del cuarto de invitados.

Derek se quitó la chaqueta mientras que con renuencia Spencer se descolgó la mochila pero la chaqueta se quedó en su lugar, algo que claramente hablaba de que fuera cual fuera el resultado de esa charla no acabaría en la cama.

El mayor suspiró, deteniendo el impulso de pasarse las manos por el rostro en señal de pura desesperación.

-¿Quieres algo?-Ofreció solo para salir un momento del campo de visión del que solo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabes lo que hice hoy?-Indagó por respuesta y él supo que todo había iniciado.

-Me doy una idea.-Fue su respuesta, sabiendo que tampoco iban a sentarse. Esa era una charla intensa, casi rayando en una discusión. ¿Antes habían tenido discusiones?

-¡No!-Casi gritó el menor.-No te das una idea de lo que casi…de lo que yo…-Bufó con exasperación, quitándose por fin la chaqueta y lanzándola al piso en un claro acting out que nunca antes el otro le había visto.-Casi echo a perder un interrogatorio y todo por culpa de…de…

La ansiedad y desesperación en el rostro más joven hablaba de que Hotch había sido duro y él ni siquiera se había defendido. Conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos por lo que mirarlo de esa forma solo le hacía ver que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho había ameritado una sanción muy grande. Única cosa en la que su jefe había sido condescendiente.

Quiso acercarse, cerrar la distancia pero sabía que no sería un movimiento prudente por lo que aguardó a que el otro reorganizara sus ideas.

-Presioné demasiado.-Susurró al fin, agachando la cabeza.-Y me salí de control. Casi lo…mando todo a la mierda.

-Pero no lo hiciste.-Aclaró, en un impulso que había estado guardando desde que Rossi había hablado.-Hiciste lo que creíste conveniente para que ese tipo revelara la ubicación de la Unsub.

Pero Reid movió la cabeza de lado a lado y por fin lo miró.

-Es que no entiendes… ¡el maldito hijo de puta es un pedófilo!

Spencer jamás hablaba impropiamente o con maldiciones, escucharlo hablar de esa manera solo revelaba su alto grado de auto culpa, por lo que esa vez si cerró la distancia y sus brazos de inmediato envolvieron al que en primera instancia se resistió pero que poco a poco por fin se dejó abrazar.

-No sabía que tenías problemas con esos tipos.-Dijo en su oído derecho y la risita de su compañero no le gustó.

-Oh, Derek…no tienes ni idea de cómo los aborrezco…de cómo quería golpearlo por abusar de infantes indefensos como su hija o…o…

-Yo.

El murmullo fue casi un suspiro pero el asentimiento del más joven constató que había sido escuchado.

Aferró el cuerpo del otro con mayor intensidad y cerró los ojos. Aquello era un tema tabú y escuchar lo que Spencer había hecho en su nombre, por él, removió algo en su interior con una intensidad insondable.

Permanecieron así un largo rato, a ninguno de los dos les importó el tiempo o la posición, simplemente estaban ahí para sentirse y para permitir que las heridas cerraran un poco.

-Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?-Murmuró Spencer por fin, cuando su mejilla se recostó en contra del hombro del que desde hacía unos minutos masajeaba su espalda.

-No…no lo eres.-Negó, sintiendo su garganta un poco seca.

Reid suspiró y sonrió un poco.

-Creo que…como dijo Hotch: esto me ha dejado un gran aprendizaje del que debo simplemente aprender y desechar lo demás.

Morgan no comprendió y buscó los ojos claros que lo miraban con sosiego, mucho más tranquilos.

-Sobre lo de esta mañana…creo que las cosas deben quedarse como están.

Quizá hasta antes de abordar el avión de regreso, habría asentido a esa decisión. Después de todo era lo que deseaba, ¿no? Pero después de ese momento íntimo que acababan de tener y de saber que nadie en el mundo haría lo que Spencer Reid había hecho aun a costa de su empleo, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Spencer, no quería hablar de lo nuestro porque es lo más seguro y Mío que he tenido en toda mi vida. No quería que se ensuciara con el trabajo o exponiéndolo. Esto que tenemos es valioso.

El más joven abrió los ojos y asintió despacio. Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre lo que tenían, sobre su situación, sobre todo en realidad.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-No deben.-Se apresuró a decir el doctor, mientras su pareja sonreía.-Pueden seguir como hasta ahora y…

Pero Morgan puso un dedo en sus labios para impedir que continuara hablando y dando una cátedra completa de los motivos que él creía prudentes para respetar su decisión.

Reid guardó silencio, estremeciéndose cuando los pulgares del otro acariciaron sus mejillas y luego no supo que sentir cuando Morgan besó con inusual calidez y cariño su frente. Lo miró sin entender pero la calidez en su pecho fue grande y fulgurante como no había sentido en esos casi tres años.

-Creo que la definición de Relación es: La unión, la conexión que hay entre dos personas, ¿verdad?-El asentimiento le hizo sonreír y continuar.-Donde implícitamente se encuentra la confianza y el amor.

-¿Amor?

-Yo te amo.

Sintió que el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones, era la primera vez que hablaban de sentimientos.

-Y creo que no he hecho un buen papel diciéndotelo…demostrándotelo.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.-Lo lamento.

Morgan sonrió, elevando la barbilla del que bajó la cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también…?-Dejó la cuestión al aire porque deseaba que el otro lo dijera por si mismo…y así sucedió.

-¿Te amo? Si, Te amo y creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que amo así.

Derek saboreó las palabras y volvió a besar la frente del que suspiró con fuerza.

El temor, la estupidez de vivir en una Mascara jugando a tener algo cuando jamás lo habían definido, era insensato.

Quizá su trabajo los había vuelto insensibles o tal vez por creerlo demasiado absurdo y _obvio_ nunca habían hablado sobre eso. Ante todo eran personas y fuera de lo que hacían, de los horrores que veían, deseaban ser normales así que hablar de esas cosas era importante para ambos, aunque no lo habían aceptado antes.

Spencer sabía que ya nada después de ese momento volvería a ser igual por lo que se apresuró a añadir.

-Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos, como pareja, como lo que somos. Yo solo deseo…

Morgan lo sabía, por eso lo besó con intensidad, como no lo había hecho en todos esos años ni como jamás haría con nadie. La muestra de amor más grande que nadie le había dado alguna vez, ese hombre, ese inteligente hombre que devolvía el beso con gratitud se lo había demostrado con una sola acción.

Su narcisismo no le había dejado ver la necesidad de su pareja y este, en un arranque de furia se había enfrentado a los demonios que nunca había exorcizado de sí mismo. Tenerlo era un regalo que no estaba dispuesto a perder y que al fin comprendía en su totalidad.

Por eso al día siguiente llegarían juntos al trabajo, cada uno con un enorme vaso de café y en lugar de la excusa de _siempre_, esta vez ambos se tomarían de la mano y ante la anonadada mirada de las féminas, la seria de Hotch y la complacida de Rossi, les revelarían su relación.

Estar juntos significaba enfrentarse a lo que sucediera a su alrededor y luchar juntos para preservar su unidad. Por eso estaban dispuestos a soportar las penalidades o dichas que revelar lo suyo traería, pero siempre juntos y sin perderse más en su máscara.

También al día siguiente Reid iría hacia el parque y volvería al ajedrez porque bien valía volver a jugar desde otra perspectiva

**FIN**

¿Inspiración? La canción This Masquerade de The Carpenters. Aunque es una canción antigua…esas siempre son las mejores.

Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y hacerme brillar.

Nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Abril 2011_

_PD1: ¿Comentarios? Créanme que los valoraré, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
